


Valentine Prank

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Chocolate, M/M, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Redeemed Vector, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-canon. Vector's plan was to prank Yuma on Valentine's Day. At least that WAS his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Prank

                Even the Numeron Code reset had not been able to remove the prankster side of Vector. He still enjoyed playing tricks on his friends, but this time he made sure that death was not a possible result of his actions.

 

                Valentine’s Day was right around the corner and the former villain wanted to give Yuma something. but as he was deeply in denial about his feelings for the hopeful duelist, he just _had_ to turn the gift into a trick.

 

                Vector had procured a huge box of chocolates, removed them, and installed a boxing glove on a spring inside, that was meant to uppercut his victim as soon as he opened his gift. The prospect of hearing Yuma squeal with surprise – and maybe slightly with pain – was almost making the prankster shake with excitement.

 

                He put the “gift” in his friend’s locker and then hid himself in an empty one across the corridor, waiting for his victim to appear.

 

                Soon enough, Yuma bounced into view, late as usual, and opened his locker. He took out his own gift... and another one.

 

                Vector didn’t notice there was another one. Jealousy swept over him at the thought that someone else would give something to Yuma on Valentine’s Day. And then he realized that this might not have been a good idea to prank him. Not when there was someone out there who made a real gift.

 

                But his first assumption had been wrong. The blood rushed to his head when he saw that the box was actually _for him_. His name was on the card. Well. Not exactly his name. _How can anyone misspell “Vector”?!_ The prankster wondered, utterly disgusted. But at the same time, he felt his fondness for the clumsy idiot grow even more.

 

                The prankster was suddenly feeling guilty for tricking his friend. He bolted out of the locker... or at least he tried.

 

                The door was stuck.

 

                Yuma had the time to bounce away with both boxes before Vector managed to get out of his hiding spot. In a way, it turned out for the best. For once, he didn’t way to look suspicious.

 

                He started running towards his friend. The hopeful duelist was just about to open his gift.

 

“Waiiiiiiiit!”

 

                Yuma raised his head and smiled.

 

“Is that from you?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is it dangerous?”

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Of course it would be!” Yuma laughed.

 

                He proceeded to open the gift anyway, very carefully and a safe distance from his face.

 

                The fist sprang out of the box, not hitting anyone. But Yuma laughed at the prank that meant to hurt him a little.

 

“That’s so you!” He giggled. “And speaking of you... This is for you!”

 

                The hopeful duelist gave Vector his box, blushing a little.

 

“Want to be my Valentine?” The prankster asked.

 

“That would be... sweet!”

 

                Vector rolled his eyes at the pun, but couldn’t help smiling.

               

                They ended up sharing the chocolate. That was also sweet~

 

 

               


End file.
